


the face of our new campaign

by lazulisong



Series: knock Yuri Katsuki up week [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knock Yuuri Up Week, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 13:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13009161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazulisong/pseuds/lazulisong
Summary: Mizuno Sports almost immediately leaves ten messages for Yuri after they announce his pregnancy.





	the face of our new campaign

**Author's Note:**

> I forget who egged me on to create Mizuno FIT&FERTILE, the sportswear line for the active pregnant omega, but anyway I suspect it was Kit.

Yuri ends up intensely regretting surprising Phichit with the news of his pregnancy on a Youtube video. Phichit loves it when Yuri gives in and skypes in for one of his videos, and he also loves dumb surprise reveals. Yuri wanted to make it special for Phichit, because they were best friends but -- 

First off: Phichit screams so loudly when Yuri pretends to have a serious wardrobe question and holds one hamster onesie and one tiny Harujuku assemble and asks which he thinks is cuter that Yuri reels back and almost trips on Makkachin. Victor spends the next hour helicoptering around him like he's going to break his hip if Victor looks away for three seconds. Victor is too hormonal for anybody's good, although it _is_ kind of nice when Victor stays up til one am lavishing kisses on him. 

Second off: Fifteen seconds after the video posts his phone absolutely explodes with calls and messages, including like ten in a row from the Mizuno person cursed by fate to deal with Yuri. He makes the executive decision to make Victor call them back, because Yuri's anxiety is already filling his mind with horrible images of Mizuno gently explaining it wasn't very good for their image for an unmarried omega, even one with a fiancé, to be pregnant and representing their brand.

It's worse.

"The line is called FIT&FERTILE," explains the Mizuno rep, after Victor lures Yuri back to the living room to talk to the rep on Skype. "We've been looking for a face to front the campaign for a while. We think Katsuki-san would be perfect."

Yuri does not ask how on earth they think that, but he still has a vivid, nauseating image of his lumpy self crammed into atheleisure yoga pants and trying to smile, next to another ad of a glowing young omega girl cradling her perfect stomach.

Victor taps his mouth thoughtfully. 

"Our budget is quite adequate," says the rep.

"Photoshoots are very stressful for Yuri," says Victor, smiling sweetly.

The Mizuno rep winces. Everybody knows how stressful Yuri finds photoshoots, especially after Victor started kicking up a ruckus every time Yuri looked vaguely uncomfortable. It was super embarrassing, but nice, too, to know that Victor always knew when he was about to be overwhelmed. "Very adequate," they admit. "We could -- actually shoot in St Petersburg?"

Victor keeps smiling.

* * *

"I don't know how you did that," says Yuri, half in awe, after the Mizuno rep, with an expression of bleak despair on their face, had signed off to go tell their bosses what Victor had wrung out of them. 

"Oh, it's easy," says Victor calmly. He leans over and kisses Yuri on the nose and then says, "Let's take a nap before they send over the clothing pictures!"

Victor probably actually needs a nap like he needs a hole in the head but there are few nicer things than cuddling up sleepily with him, Victor's hands cupped around his stomach, while Victor smudges kisses on his neck and behind his ears. And then, when they woke up, Victor would stretch out, long and pleased, and let Yuri turn around so he was balanced on Victor's hips. Then Yuri could take Victor's shirt off and Victor would let him put his greedy hands and mouth all over the perfection of his torso, and Victor wold slide his hands under Yuri's shirt and feel him up, luxuriously, like there was nothing else he would ever rather do. 

Still -- "If it's weird I'm not wearing it," he says, even as Victor arranges himself into a comfortable pillow for Yuri on the couch. "I mean it, Victor."

"What would you consider weird?" says Victor, pulling Yuri into his arms and then pulling a blanket over them both. He shoves both hands under Yuri's shirt to cup his hands around the bump. "I'm not going to let them put you in _pastels_ , they make you look like you're dying."

It's actually really comforting how Victor said rude as hell things like that, because it reassures Yuri, every time, that Victor just says everything that comes into his dear silver head to say, good or bad.

"Last time they tried to put me in a skirt," says Yuri. He shudders a little from the memory.

"You look great in skirts?" says Victor. "You look amazing in anything but skirts especially?"

"They didn't let me wear tights!"

"I'm a little confused," says Victor. He tucks his sharp, pointy chin against Yuri's shoulder. 

Yuri knows he's flushing, but he can't exactly help it. "If I wear skirts without tights I get -- I get chubrub!"

"What's chubrub," says the love of Yuri's life, a person who once swanned into a major news conference in a sixteen inch mini skirt and six inch heels and dared the RSF to say a word. Of course Victor doesn't know what chubrub is. For one thing, he's perfect.

"It's when your thighs rub against each other and you get a friction burn," says Yuri.

"Oh," says Victor, and then, " _Oh,_ ", in an entirely different but very familiar tone of voice.

Yuri twists around to glare at Victor suspiciously. Victor looks at him with huge, limpid blue eyes, but Yuri knows him now. "You think it would be --" he begins. Then he gives up and grabs one of the throw pillows Victor is obsessed with buying and whacks him over the head a few times as Victor laughs like an idiot and pretends to cower. "You're a pervert! Why would you think _chubrub_ \--"

"I can't help it!" whines Victor, allowing Yuri to hit him a few times more before he captures the pillow and kisses Yuri in revenge. "Everything about you is so --"

"Victor," says Yuri.

Victor actually blushes, which happens a lot less than you would think, with his milk-pale skin. "I just like it, is all. It's cute to think of your thighs all pink and warm."

"Is there a weird reason for it," says Yuri resignedly.

"No," says Victor. 

Yuri raises his eyebrows.

Victor gives in immediately. "It's because you get a friction burn during your heat," says Victor, "or when I'm in my rut, when I spend hours --"

"Oh my _God_ , I get the point!" says Yuri, bright red. He _does_ get a friction burn from Victor moving between his thighs, the slick and sweat not being quite enough to prevent Yuri's skin from chafing. Also he is totally not surprised that Victor gets off on it. 

"Hmm," says Victor thoughtfully. "Maybe we ought to keep that to ourselves, though."

Yuri hits him with a pillow again, hard.

**Author's Note:**

> good news: week is almost over  
> bad news: I have a big event at work tomorrow


End file.
